


Summer Vacation

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Helicopters, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Surprises, Vacation, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: A little vacation stroll for the boys.Hope you all enjoy!Special thanks to M_E_Lover for everything plus being an amazing person!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little vacation stroll for the boys.  
Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for everything plus being an amazing person!

“Harold! Get up! I got this trip for us to go out and see things, not sleep all day.” John tried to rip the covers off his partner. 

Harold had cocooned himself in the fluffy white blankets and pulled them up over his face with a groan. “I’m jetlagged, John. Leave me alone!” 

John raked his hand over his face and sighed, “Just get up and you’ll feel better!” 

“No,” Harold said stubbornly from underneath the covers. 

“That’s it,” John threw his hands in the air and picked Harold up bridal style, blankets and all. 

“Put me down!” Harold squawked and slapped at John’s arm.

John pulled the blankets off of him as they walked toward the bathroom. “You’re gonna shower and we’re gonna go do something. We’re on vacation.” 

He set Harold down in the bathroom and threw some of his clothes inside with him and slammed the door shut. 

“These clothes don’t even match!” Harold yelled from behind the door. “How can you possibly think I’d be alright with this?”

John smirked and opened the door a tad, “I’ll bring you other clothes. Just get in the shower and get ready. We have somewhere to be.” John winked at him and closed the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when John blindfolded his partner and eased him in the passenger seat while he took the driver’s side going to the airfield. Harold had no clue where they were going or what they were about to do.

Once they arrived, he carefully helped his partner out of the car and started to lead him toward their activity for the day.

“John… must you insist on all the theatrics? I mean really…” Harold groaned and motioned toward the blindfold.

“You hush,” John scoffed and walked behind him. “Okay…” John untied the knot at the back of the cloth covering Harold’s eyes and slid it off. “Surprise.”

Harold quickly put his glasses back on and his eyes adjusted for a moment in the predawn light. When they did, he saw a helicopter sitting a ways off in the distance. They were at an airport near the water. “We’re going for a helicopter ride?” Harold asked with a smirk.

“_You’re_ flying me around the city for a while.” John smiled and put his arm around Harold as they walked toward the helicopter.

\---

“It’s so beautiful…” Harold said absently, the state of the art helicopter on autopilot, hovering over the vast body of water that was the Pacific Ocean. The sun was rising over the horizon, spreading its largess into a grateful sky. Rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, crimsons.

The ocean out in front of them was never-ending. The bright blue water was almost transparent. Dolphins swam off in the distance and schools of fish darted this way and that. 

John leaned over and moved Harold’s mouthpiece from his headphones out of the way and kissed him. “This is just the beginning.”


	3. Chapter 3

The two sat at their dinner table after a full and magical day of flying. John had booked them a romantic sunset cruise. They watched as the sun slowly dipped into the ocean from outside their restaurant window. 

The waiter brought over another bottle of wine, topping off their glasses. “Thank you,” Harold smiled at the young man. 

John cut a piece of lobster tail and held it out for Harold to take from his fork. 

“Mmmm…” Harold moaned with pleasure at the rich, sweet flavor. 

He cut a piece off his own plate, offering John a piece of jumbo shrimp. “It’s exquisite.” 

John took a bite and chewed with appreciation, swallowing down the seafood. “Delicious,” he hummed and chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Harold, lingering a little bit longer than the usual chaste kiss. 

Harold pushed against his chest playfully, “Wait until we get to the hotel…” 

“Fine…” John pouted and then grinned. 

“You’re brushing your teeth first though…” Harold teased. “I don’t want to make out with the bottom of the ocean.” 

“I’ve never heard you complain before,” John scolded lightly. 

Harold smirked, “You’ve got me there…” he whispered,  _ “Mister Reese.” _ and tugged him forward for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Harold and John made their way back to the hotel suite after a truly memorable day of Harold flying them all around the island. Harold went in first and John shut the door behind them. When he turned back around, Harold was on him in a second with a passionate kiss. “I have a surprise of my own for you."

John moaned into the kiss eagerly and grabbed Harold, turning him around and pinning him to the wall. "Yeah, and what's that?" he asked, deepening the kiss with a tilt of his head.

Harold reluctantly broke the kiss and took his partner by the hand, “Come with me,” he said and led John out to the ocean view balcony. 

Harold fumbled with the small box in his pocket while John was distracted with the view, leaning against the railing and gazing out over the darkened sky that seemed to go on forever, disappearing into the water below…

Harold had thought about doing this at dinner, but could never seem to find the right time.

Only now did he realize, when it comes to John, it’s _always_ the right time.

He heard Harold clear his throat and when he turned, Harold was down on one knee, a dark mahogany wooden box in his hands. 

"John… I was lost for so long. So painfully alone. Then I found you," Harold started. 

John was completely in shock for a moment. The wheels in his head refused to turn. Then it all clicked when Harold opened the box revealing a ring and he blurted out, "Yes!," grabbing Harold's hands and carefully pulling him to his feet, "100 times yes, Harold." 

Harold chuckled when John's lips pressed against his. "Don't you want hear the rest of my speech?" 

John smiled, "You can tell me in bed…" he purred suggestively and started to walk to the bedroom. 

Harold stood still for a moment until he yelled, "At least let me put the ring on to make sure it fits!" 

When Harold caught up and entered the room there was a bottle of champagne and a box of Harold’s favorite gourmet chocolates sitting next to them. A trail of Rose petals led to the bed and were scattered over the king sized black satin comforter. ‘John must have had someone set this up earlier today while they were gone.’ Harold thought sentimentally and a warm feeling cascaded over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Hope you liked it!


End file.
